Bookshelf
The Bookshelf is an activity in the classroom in JumpStart 2nd Grade. It is designed to teach language arts for second graders. Characters *Edison Description First, the player must choose a book from the bookshelf, and then choose which story from the book they'd like to read. The player must complete the stories by filling in the blanks. Each blank has a note underneath it which tells what type of word belongs there, such as a color or a place. There is a group of words in front of the book, and the player must click and drag words to the blanks. When a word is placed in a blank space, if it is correct, part of a picture will appear on the opposite page. When the player has finished filling in the page with words, the page with the picture will be completed. The entire story is finished once the player has completed all of the pages in it. The player must drag a word to Edison for a definition. This activity doesn't have difficulty levels. Books and Stories *Knuckle-Head Nouns **Clarence the Clown (by Mark Towner) **Grandma and the Bear (by Mark Towner) *Very Scary Verbs **Old Man Jenkins (by Glynnis Campbell) **The Bed Bugs (by Glynnis Campbell) *Adventures in Adjectives **Katie Gleason's Band (by Mark Beckwith) **Dynamo Girl Saves the Day (by Christopher Blake Williams) List of Words Appearing in the Activity Knuckle-Head Nouns :Clarence the Clown *pillow/alarm clock *shoes/pants *donut/carrot *Mr. Bingling/Mother Clown *garden hose/rake *nose/rear end *rocket/car :Grandma and the Bear *Japan/England *bathtub/rocking chair *sandals/boots *park/lake *money/honey *cat/parakeet *art museum/amusement park Very Scary Verbs :Old Man Jenkins *giggled/cringed *crept/charged *waving/dropping *breathe/growl *glared/blinked *raced/crawled *hollered/whispered :The Bed Bugs *dance/bounce *bend/stretch *snore/yell *play/explore *burp/sneeze *scratch/bump *wash/fold Adventures in Adjectives :Katie Gleason's Band *pink/silver *light/heavy *amused/annoyed *worried/pleased *rock/polka *complex/simple :Dynamo Girl Saves the Day *underwater/mountaintop *metal/wooden *spiral/straight *glass/steel *two/four Edison's Dialogue *"Welcome to my humble abort. Living room to my right, reading room to my left." *"You can choose one of these stories from the table of contents." *"Some of the words have come off the pages. Well, snap to it kid! You'll have to put the words back in the blank spaces. Nice guy that I am! I'll even help you out! I put some clues under the blank spaces. Here are some words that may go in the blanks. So pick them up, move them, do whatever you want. Just get them in the right place. You have to put the words in the right place. Look at the clue under the blank. There can be more than one answer. Your story can be different every time. If you don't know what a word means, drag it over to me and I'll tell you." *"Looks like this book needs some nouns." *"This book needs a few verbs. A verb is an action word like run, skip, and hop." *"Adjectives are describing words like blue, pretty, and old." *"If you want to really see what a noun, a verb, or even an adjective is. My friends the chalk and the eraser can help you out at the blackboard." Digital manual description Read Edison's favorite books! To choose from Adventures In Adjectives, Very Scary Verbs, or Knucklehead Nouns, just click on the book: Adventures in Adjectives: :Katie Gleason's Band :Dynamo Girl Saves The Day Very Scary Verbs: :Old Man Jenkins :The Bed Bugs Knucklehead Nouns: :Clarence The Clown :Grandma And The Bear Use The Books *Click on the story you want to read. *Turn the pages, click on the Yellow Arrows below the book. *Each book has either nouns, verbs, or adjectives that are missing from the stories. There are two pages for each story. You will need to fill in the blanks from the list of words at the bottom of the screen for each page. When you have completed one page, it will automatically turn to the next page. *Click on a word to pick it up, then click again to place it in the right space. Edison reads the story to you when you are done. *Click on the Green Arrow to close the book. *Click on the Green Arrow again to return to the classroom Gallery 2G reading a story.png|Reading a story Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Activities Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Parts of speech Category:Activities that teach parts of speech Category:Grammar Category:Activities that teach grammar Category:Comprehension Category:Activities that teach comprehension Category:Reading Activities